Piedmon
Piedmon (known as Piemon in Japan) is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, a Majin Digimon modeled after a pierrot. A master of deception, Piedmon is the most powerful, cruel and demonic of the four Dark Masters, being also known as the "Clown from Hell". Evolutions * Ultimate (Perfect) - Myotismon/Phantomon * Mega (Ultimate) - Piedmon Special evolution * DNA Digivolution (Mega) - Myotismon + Phantomon or BlueMeramon + Minotarumon = Piedmon Abilities He has the power to mentally control the swords on his back. He can also take on many shapes. He has the power to change other objects into keychains. Attacks * Trump Sword: Throws the swords on his back. * Crown Trick: Does various magical effects including transformation and disguises. * Final Spell: Creates a sonic blast that would inflict mortal injury. Appearances Digimon Adventure * Voiced by Chikao Ohtsuka (Japan) and Derek Stephen Prince (US). The most deadly of the Dark Masters, Piedmon is their leader and probably has the most extensive history of all the Digimon the DigiDestined faced. He was around before the DigiDestined came to the Digital World to begin with and before the DigiDestined's Digimon were born, a product of Apocalymon's influence. Piedmon knew of the plot by Gennai and his followers to bring the DigiDestined into the Digital World to save it. With an army of Guardromon and Mekanorimon, he attempted to steal the DigiDestined's arsenal. However, he was unable to get to them. Gennai took the Digi-Eggs and flew off with them. With the exception of one Digi-Egg that dropped somewhere on the Continent of Server (Gatomon/Tailmon's Digi-Egg), Gennai succeeded in saving the remaining Digi-Eggs and the 7 Digivices to File Island. But Piedmon gained the Crests and Tags and Devimon hid the Tags in the Net Ocean while he scattered the eight Crests around the Continent of Server. While the DigiDestined were fighting Myotismon in the Real World, Piedmon and his three comrades (MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon and Machinedramon) were able to take control of the Digital World. Piedmon lived atop Spiral Mountain, where he viewed his domain, the wastelands. After returning to the Digital World, when the DigiDestined first encountered Piedmon in the form of a clown, narrating their impending doom before revealing himself. From there, he easily defeated WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon because he had far more experience. However, because he saved himself for the end, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon were able to gain experience from their fights with the other three Dark Masters and back him into a corner. To escape his impending doom, he turned them(along with the other digidestined and their Digimon partners and allies) into mere keychains, something which was reversed with the help of MagnaAngemon. MagnaAngemon proved too much for even Piedmon to handle, and he was able to send him into the "Gate of Destiny" that he opened up. Piedmon finally died by being thrown into the endless "Gate of Destiny", which then sealed and disintegrated. V-Tamer The Digimon partner of Sigma of the Alias Three, Pie the Piedmon was the 2nd Mega that Zeromaru went up against. At first it looked bad for Zero since the commands of Sigma proved to be better and quicker than the ones which Taichi sent to Zero. However thanks to the strong bond and trust between Zero and Taichi, the duo was able to defeat Pie. After the battle both Sigma and Piedmon changed their behavior and returned to Daemon's castle. There however, as a punishment, Neo Saiba had Piedmon fight the newly hatched Arcadimon and despite being only a Baby Digimon, Arcadimon killed Piedmon by stabbing him and asborbed his data to Digivolve to his Rookie form. Piedmon's death greatly affected Sigma. Digimon World DS Piedmon evolves from Etemon. Digimon World 2 Piedmon is called Pierrotmon, he can be found in the wild late in the game, also a Chaos General is a Piedmon called ChaosPiedmon. Category:Mega Digimon Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Category: Virus Digimon Category: Wizard Digimon nl:Piedmon pt:Piedmon